Homecoming?
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: Destiny is on the football team. Suzuna wants her to go to the dance after. She doesnt want to. But Suzuna makes her anyway. Many weird things happen that day. Including being alone on the field with Hiruma. HiruOC. OS for ShadowLegacy11. R&R?


Suzuna danced in my room to my iPod. _There's a lot of talk about you,  
'cause there's a party in your bedroom all night long! Pretty girl, it's your show, let it go when you're alone._ She was getting ready for the homecoming game.

"Come ON, Destiny~! You should go to the dance after, too!" I sat on my bed, helmet under my arm, and shook my head.

"No fuckin' way, 'Zuna. Dances aren't my thing." I was in a white t-shirt and baggy cameos with sneakers. I was ready to leave. Too bad—I couldn't leave until Suzuna was ready. URGH! _Kill me now. Please._ She turned away from the mirror in the bathroom toward the door, toward me—pouting—curling iron dangling in the air.

"But _Destiny-chan~! _It'll be a lot of fun!" The cheerleader whined.

"Yeah, a lot of you and Mamori putting me into a dress, too." Her already huge smile started ripping her face into pieces. I jumped up from my bed and was as far away from her as I could manage, pointing a finger at her. "That's all you care about, isn't it! You two bitches just want to see me in a dress!" Her eyes cast to the floor. "Yeah. That's right. Feel bad."

When we _finally _left my house, Suzuna and I were still arguing over whether or not I should go to the dance. I was extremely annoyed and more than ready to beat up some assholes.

I changed into my uniform and we were called out onto the field. Hiruma screamed at the Huh Brothers for being idiots (again) and started shooting at Monta with two MAC-10s for whatever reason he wanted. Eyeshield-AKA-Sena (it's kind of obvious, isn't it?) had his head bowed, so I can only think he was staring at the ground—or praying weirdly. I don't know.

We were playing against some high-school that I didn't know. I would've remembered when Hiruma told us all about them but I was . . . kind of . . . sort of . . . notpayingattentionbecauseHiruma'shairwasalllike_swish_andthesunlightwashishittinghisskinperfectlyan—GAH WHY DO I LIKE HIM SO MUCH!

_Soooooo . . ._ when we started the play, I was being a complete idiot and just went with the flow and got tackled SO fucking hard! Urgh. It hurts my gut and sides just thinking about it. Flip-side (since there's a good side to everything)? Hiruma helped me up. I sound so fuckin' stupid right now, and I hit myself later for it—I did—but I just basked in the moment.

"You okay?" He whispered. I took a deep breath. _He smells _really _good._

"Yeah." I cracked my neck. The blond demon let go of my forearm.

"Good. I can't get my only fullback get injured on the first fucking play! Watch yourself! Do you even know the play?" I didn't even answer. Hiruma's head fell. "You're a fucking idiot, Cunnings." Then, he explained the play again.

As the game went on, the score went up on our side. _About time,_ I thought. Now we were ahead 12-7. I shrugged. _Whatever works, man!_

After the game, I was tired but I wasn't. It's kind of hard to explain. Anyway, I took a short shower and changed into a baggy pair of white cargos was _going to_ put on an neon blue tank top (to match my eyes) but someone stole it while I was towel-drying my hair. I growled.

"'Zuna! Give me back my shirt!" I yelled. I chased her around the locker room, around the players, _everywhere._ I didn't even notice or care when we ran out onto the field. All I wanted was my shirt. That's all. "_SUZUNA-CHAN~! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING SHIRT GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!"_

"No! I will not give you back your 'fucking' shirt!" She mocked. I tried to catch up to her. _Why can cheerleaders run this fast! _Then I looked down and sweatdropped. _Oh, yeah; rollerblades on this one._

"Please, Suzuna-chan?"

"Nope~!" We had circled the field once now and the announcers were, uh, announcing.

"Why not?"

"Because~!" I glared.

"God dammit, that's not an answer, Taki-san!" She immediately used her brakes and spun around. _Bad idea, 'Zuna._ I fell atop of her and we both toppled to the ground. But, due to gravity—damn you gravity—my bra'd boobs were shoved into my best friend's face. Ick.

Nonetheless, I got my shirt! I jumped off of the cheerleader and held it up like I just won the Olympics. Then, I pulled it on over my head and ran back to the locker rooms. _God that was fun._

"What the fuck just happened!" Hiruma screeched. Suzuna and I looked at each other and laughed.

"She stole my fucking shirt! I needed it back." I glared at the criminal in question. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey! You got it back, didn't you?" I laughed.

"Still! You stole it!" Then, Hiruma sighed.

"You're all idiots." I spun around and glared at the blond.

"HEY! I'm not an idiot, akuma!"

"You just ran around a fucking football field filled with people, announcers, and cameras, half-naked chasing a crazy cheerleader on rollerblades." Silence. "I rest my case." I shrugged.

"That proves I have no common sense, not that I'm not smart." I smiled at him, while a truly devilish smirk appeared upon his features.

"What's the atomic number of Nobelium? What is practice of cutting only the mature trees of a forest called? How many Apollo spacecrafts have landed on the moon? What is the first stage of a dying star? What spacecraft sent data and photographs of the outer planets to Earth for 12 years before it entered deep space?" Hiruma listed off questions at the speed of light. I smiled.

"102. Arboriculture. Apollo 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, and 17, so 6 missions. Red giant. Voyager 1." I smirked and scanned my eyes over everyone in the locker room. "I _know_ my science." Hiruma only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, damn redneck. I'm out." Hiruma grabbed his gym bag and walked out. I rolled my blue eyes and sighed. Everyone started trickling out of the locker room. I was lying back on one of the benches with my eyes closed, when someone whispered in my ear.

"You're still coming with us to homecoming tonight."

I kicked. I yelled. I screamed. God, I tried fucking _everything_. But nothing could possibly deter them from their goal.

So, eventually, I just stopped and went with it. I didn't care anymore. They put me in a dress—it was pretty, but I still didn't like wearing it—and did my makeup and the rest is really a blur.

The next thing I remember is getting out of the car at school (again) but at the dance, which is _after_ the game, regardless of whether we win or not. _I'm glad we won though!_ I thought.

I'm really surprised that this dress didn't bother me. It was really short. It was this ultra-short (stopping maybe mid-thigh) strapless royal blue cocktail dress. It had a bit of a ruffled skirt with a jewel on the left hip. It was really beautiful.

At least I wasn't wearing heels. I laughed. We improvised with blue Converse high-tops. Awesome, right? Yeah. Worship me.

We walked into the dance and they were playing _Party in Your Bedroom _by Cash Cash. So, we started dancing to that first thing. We danced to a few more songs before getting drinks and dispersing among the crowd to find others.

Suzuna and I found Sena when they were playing _3_ by Britney Spears and she started grinding on him! He was standing completely still and blushing so red. It was so cute! I just walked away. But, I loved the song so much I found Mamori and ground with her, just because. People started crowding when we started getting dirty and we pushed back from each other when the song ended on the last note, laughing. It was funny.

_It's getting way too hot in here._ I walked out of the gym and through the halls so I could get outside. The DJ set up some speakers out here, too, so we could still listen to the music if we wanted. _Well, damn!_ I sighed.

Without realizing, I moved myself to the middle of the field. I stood on the fifty-yard line, looking up at the sky. My arms hung at my sides.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked. I smiled.

"Thinking." I spun around toward him. "I'm not all that surprised you're at the field, Hiruma." He was standing over on the side, in a pair of jeans and a red button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He walked in from the shadows, the lights chasing them away from the defined muscles of his forearms. Naturally, there was a .45 in one hand. _Not_ as naturally, there was a football in the other.

"I'm surprised you're here, though, damn redneck. I thought dances weren't your thing?" Hiruma asked, an eyebrow cocked and the gun rose to tap against his cheek. He did that sometimes; I liked it and tried not to show it.

"They're not. Mamori and Suzuna ambushed me!" I groaned, spinning around. "At least they let me wear my Converse." I laughed and shook my hair out. My head fell back and my bright blue eyes stared at the sky.

I heard a mumbled comment. My head snapped over to the blond to see him starting down to the grassy field. I rolled my eyes and started running. I stole the ball from his limp hand, and started sprinted to the end zone. I ran in and threw the ball to the ground laughing. A smile spread on my face. _That was fun._

Then, arms wrapped around me and I was lifted from the ground. Squealing, I accidentally raked my nails up Hiruma's neck as I was picked up. I could feel a pressured groan in his throat. I rubbed his jaw until he put me down.

"Got you." He whispered. Then, he pushed me up against the field goal and smashed his mouth against mine. Immediately, his tongue pushed into my mouth and started licking mine. Then Hiruma began to run his hands up and down the skirt of my dress. Whatever the hell he was doing, it felt good. I moaned. It made him chuckle.

We started making out to _Headstrong_ by Ashley Tisdale at the end of the field. _Oh, it's so romantic._ I fought the urge to roll my eyes under the lids. I hitched one of my legs up on his hip after a while to get closer to him. My hands were playing with his (surprisingly) soft hair. His, however, were always moving. Usually they'd stay on my ass. But sometimes they'd stray off to my tits or my sides or my back or my neck or etcetera . . .

Anyway. We pulled away from each other (our mouths, anyway) after a while. I rested my head on his shoulder. I kissed the side of his neck; the action made him arch it. I smirked.

I kissed, sucked, and bit up and down Hiruma's neck a couple times before I decided to migrate to his jaw. I kissed lightly to his lips then back to his neck when . . . _wait._ I thought for a minute. _What about his ears?_ _Ears aren't really my thing, but . . . I wanna see something._

I acted like I was going back down the neck, then I made a sudden detour that made the akuma audibly gasp. I pulled on an earring _just_ barely and, quite suddenly, all control was mine. _I think I might like this._

My repeated actions got Hiruma to moan some, and I smirked. He seemed to realize that and pulled himself away from me so he could look at me fully.

"I didn't know your ears were so sensitive, Hiruma." I tweaked his earring again just for good measure, making the devil growl at me. He gripped the back of my neck and pushed me toward him again into a groundbreaking kiss.

He ripped away with a small 'pop'. The blond leaned forward and straight into my eyes. There was nowhere else—trapped.

"Yoichi." Then, another kiss, but softer. My nails dug some into his neck as I tried to make sense of the situation.

"What?" I asked the next time I could. Hiruma left open-mouthed kisses about my skin, anywhere he could reach.

"Yoichi. Not Hiruma. Say it." His eyes came back up to mine.

"Y-Yoichi." He made an 'mm' sound in approval and kissed me full again. I wasn't going to let him retake control that easily. Using my momentum, I quickly switched my legs around his hips and spun him around so I was pushing him up against the field goal.

We battled on for a while. I'm surprised no one was outside to notice, really. At the same time, though, I'm glad. I don't know what would've happened if I'd been caught . . . besides lots of blushing on my part.

When the make out settled down (again) we relaxed for a bit. Just kind of basking in the moment.

"Y-Yoichi . . . ?" I asked after a minute, a relaxing song playing from the speakers (_Melancholic_ by Plastic Tree). He looked down from where his chin was perched atop my head. Mine had been nestled in his neck, my arms around his waist.

"Hm?" _I probably look really scared. God._ I would've shaken my head.

"Um . . . Do you wanna go out with me?" I almost flinched at how my voice sounded. I wanted to slap myself. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes . . ._

"You're mine, Destiny." He claimed harshly. "And everyone will know with these . . ." He trailed, his hand rolling over the hickies he left on my neck and shoulders. I blushed, but then laughed.

"If I'm yours that means you're mine. Fair trade, you see." My fingers traced his collarbone absently and he nodded. I lifted myself onto my toes and kissed his bottom lip, since that's as far as I could reach. He laughed and I pouted. "Why is everyone here so damn tall!"

**Fin.**


End file.
